


Sacrifice

by moonlightstar64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Tell the story of a demon adopting and trying to raise a child after said child was offered as a sacrifice to them. @Writing-prompt-sI saw this prompt on tumblr and wanted to use to tell the story of what would happen if the demon was Damian and the sacrifice was Marinette.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

Damian has been living with his family for the past fourteen years. Never in a million years would he have imagined that the ritual of sacrifice would happen, especially after he left the league of shadows behind. Even though he was a demon his family welcomed him. He was living his life as Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne and Robin alongside Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin.

So when the ritual called to him from across the ocean he didn’t expect it to be anything but false. But in fact, he was wrong. When Damian arrived in Paris seeing the people there perform the ancient ritual of sacrifice, he was confused.

Were all humans stupid he thought? Everyone knew that the ritual of sacrifice was performed to the ones who were a downfall or an outcast to the town and were offered to demons in return for the town's protection. It was an old legend, that was false because demons don’t ever offer protection and the ancestors had warned humans not to do this after what happened last time. But when will humans ever learn he thought as he got closer to the scene.

Once he saw who the town was offering it made his veins pop. A child, who defenceless against a whole town. Damian could see that she didn’t want to do this but ever since she was born she was chosen to do this. It disgusted him of how they would offer a helpless child. He couldn’t just stand there and not show up they might punish this girl he thought.

“Demons from below who live in hell, we offer you the sacrifice in return for our town’s protection, in return, you will get a healthy child and be able to do anything you wish with her. We bow down to you so now come collect your gift.” the town chants.

Damian looks around him and sees more demons waiting to pounce at this little girl who could have been no more than six. He was furious, he needed to protect this little girl. He saw a bit of himself in her.

When the town saw all the demons they were happy. Damian watched the girl who was putting on a great act probably to show her mother and father her gratitude, but underneath all that he saw fear and hatred. That’s when he knew he would get this child no matter what. He needed to save her before she was doomed. So he unleashed his power.

All the demons felt his power since he was the heir of the demon head and they feared him. They all knew to back away and not cross him when he stepped forward.

“I choose this girl, no harm can be done to her now that she is my daughter, so move the hell away from her,” Damian stated.

When the girl heard her being called she stepped forward. She bowed down to Damian but he didn’t like that so he went to her.

“By the power of all the demons in history I make you my own blood,” Damian says, cutting his hand and letting his blood drop on her. A light blood-red glow surrounds the girl and her body glows. The markings of the demon appear on her skin and the girl becomes demon since demon blood destroys human blood. 

“Stand my child, you are now one of us,” Damian states.

“Tell me, what is your name?” Damian questions.

“Marinette,” the girl replies.

“Follow me, Little Star,” Damian states.

“Wait! What about our protection!” cries a woman who looks similar to Marinette but a lot older. 

Oh so this is her mother, Damian thought.

“Who says I have to do that?” Damian asks coldly.

“B-but we did the ritual and have a sacrifice, isn’t that enough!” cries her mother.

“Fool! The ancestors warned you not to do this but you paid no heed to it when have demons ever kept their promises,” Damian states.

“You're the ones who offered the girl, you didn’t ask for the seal of the word, your loss,” Damian says.

“NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Marinette’s mother cried.

“You dare raise your voice again and I will wipe your whole city!” Damian yells.

“Please give me my daughter back!” Marinette’s mother sobs.

“You never cared for the girl, plus I made her my heir, she no longer has any of your or your husband's blood in her, she only has mine,” Damian says.

“Now let’s go Little Star,” Damian says.

Marinette follows her father to her new home away from her greedy town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily meets Marinette!

“Did anyone see Demon Spawn?” Dick asks.

“He probably is off threatening to kill someone,” Jason replies. 

“He’s been gone for the past six hours,” Tim mentions. 

“I am right here you imbeciles,” Damian says coming out of the shadows.

“Where were you Damian?” Bruce questions.

“I was here,” Damian states. 

“So are we going on patrol or not?” Damian asks.

“Yes, we are,” Bruce says.

The Bat-family gets suited and goes on patrol. It was a quiet evening with a few robberies here and there but other than that nothing. The Bat-family return home and wind down for the night. 

**The next morning**

Everyone is gathered at the dining room eating breakfast when 

“Dad I’m hungry!” Marinette says as she enters.

“What the f***” Jason shouts.

“Bruce why didn’t you tell us you adopted another?!?” yells Dick.

“You've been hiding a sibling from us?” Tim says.

“I didn’t adopt her,” Bruce states.

They all turn to find the little girl in Damian’s lap and eating a croissant. 

“Demon Spawn has spawned a child! Abort! Abort!” Jason yells.

“I’m an Uncle! Why didn’t you tell us Damian,” Dick says.

“Damian, what is the meaning of this?” Bruce questions.

“Can’t you see a child trying to eat peacefully, can you keep your questions after breakfast,” Damian states. 

“Dad, can we go to the fabric store later?” Marinette asks.

“Sure Little Star,” Damian replies.

“If you want answers we’ll be in the living room,” Damian says.

Jason, Dick, Tim, and Bruce rush out after him to get answers.

“So how did you end up with a child?” Jason asks.

“Dad saved me from my greedy town!” Marinette mentions.

“Marinette was being offered to demons as a sacrifice so her town could have the protection of the demons. I couldn’t let them do that to her so I made her my own,” Damian states.

“What about the protection the town asked for?” Tim asks.

“Humans are foolish, they didn’t ask for the seal of the word so it was easy for me to take her away,” Damian explains. 

“Are you really sure it is wise to raise a child with our other activities?” Bruce asks.

“Y-you don’t want me?!? W-what d-did I do then be nice?” Marinette cries.

“No one is getting rid of you Little Star,” Damian says while giving his dad and brothers the famous bat glare.

“R-really,” Marinette says.

“Were not going to let anyone take you from here,” Damian assures her.

Marinette hugs her father. 

“As for our other activities, I’ll be taking more time off so I can spend more time with my daughter,” Damian states. 

“Okay then,” Bruce says.

“Hello Marinette, I’m Dick,” Dick says.

“I’m Jason,” Jason says.

“I’m Tim,” Tim adds.

“So you’re all my uncles?” Marinette asks.

“Yes we are your uncles,” Dick says.

“Then you all have to come shopping with me and dad!” Marinette insists.

“Okay we will,” Dick says.

“You have to come to grandpa,” Marinette says.

“Okay,” Bruce says.

The whole family is dragged to the fabric store by Marinette. Marinette makes everyone pick a fabric they like and no one got out of it not even Bruce. After a long four hours of fabric shopping which resulted in 20 fabrics, a sewing machine, and sewing supplies the boys finally arrived home. 

“Daddy can we make cookies please!” Marinette asks.

“I don’t know how to make cookies, Little Star,” Damian says.

“I’ll teach you!” Marinette exclaims and drags Damian to the kitchen. 

“Finally, now I have to go out to see,” Jason starts to say when,

“Don’t you dare leave Uncle Jason, I’m teaching all my uncles how to bake cookies!” Marinette exclaims and appears in the room and drags her uncles to the kitchen.

“How did you do that?!?” Tim asks.

“Do what Uncle Timmy?” Marinette says with her large blue belle eyes.

“Don’t you dare give me those puppy eyes Mari,” Tim says.

“What type of cookies are we making?” asks Dick.

“Chocolate chip!” Marinette exclaims.

Marinette sees Bruce trying to leave through the front door when she decides to use her powers and pops right in front of him.

“Don’t you dare try to leave grandpa Bruce!” Marinette states.

“That’s my girl,” Damian says proudly.

She drags Bruce to the Kitchen and seats him on the stool.

“Now that everyone is here let’s bake cookies!” Marinette says.


	3. Sewing

"Grandpa Bruce I need you to come with me," Marinette says while pulling on Bruce's hand.

"Where are we going Marinette?" Bruce questions.

"To my room so I can get measurements!" Marinette exclaims.

"Okay."

Once they reach Marinette's room Marinette get's her measuring tape, a notepad and a pen and starts getting Bruce's measurements using her powers.

"All done Grandpa," Marinette says.

"What are you going to make Marinette?"

"You'll see," with that Marinette uses her powers and pushes Bruce out of her room.

"Now I just need to get my Uncle's measurements," Marinette says to herself.

She teleports to the kitchen and see's her Uncle Dick eating cookies.

"Uncle! I need you to follow me," Marinette says.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking your measurements!" Marinette exclaims.

Once Marinette is finally done getting the measurements of her Uncle she pushes him out of the room and teleports to the Bat Cave.

"Uncle Timmy! I need you to stand up for a moment," Marinette exclaims.

"Tiny Bat? How did you get here," Tim says sleepily and stand-ups.

"I flew here," Marinette exclaims while getting the measurements of her Uncle.

"Here Uncle drink this," Marinette says while handing him a cup of warm milk.

"Sure tiny Bat," Tim says and then starts drinking the warm milk.

After five minutes after drinking he milk, Tim is passed out so Marinette uses her powers and lifts Tim and teleports to his room and tucks him into bed.

"Goodnight Uncle Tim," Marinette says.

"I don't feel Uncle Jason's presence here so he's probably with his friends at his base, guess I'll have to wear my mouse-suit then," Marinette says to herself.

She gets suited up in her suit:

Marinette teleports to her Uncle Jason's house.

"Uncle Jay! Are you home?" Marinette asks.

"AHHHHH! JASON WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN BUG MOUSE IN THE KITCHEN!" Roy yells.

"What human bug mouse?" Jason questions.

"It's in the kitchen," Roy yells.

"Roy if this is a prank," Jason starts.

"Uncle Jay!" Marinette yells.

"Pixie??" Jason questions.

"Yup," Marinette says.

"Why are you dressed up like a mouse and how did you find me, Pixie?"

"That doesn't matter, I need you to stay still for a second."

"Why is that Pixie?"

"I need your measurements."

"You came all the way here and scared my friend to get measurements!"

"Yup, now stay still."

"Okay all done and tell your friend that he's a scaredy-cat, see you later uncle Jay!" with that Marinette teleports back to her room and detransforms.

"Thanks, Mullo!" Marinette says and hands her a strawberry.

"That was fun Marinette," Mullo squeaks.

"We will do that soon farewell Mullo,"

"Bye Mari," Mullo says then Marinette takes off her necklace and puts it back in the box.

"Now that I have Grampa and Uncles measurements I need to get Great-grandpa and Dad's measurements before I start working," Marinette says.

She teleports to the kitchen and sees Great-grandpa getting the food ready.

"Great-grandpa can I take your measurements please," Marinette asks.

"Okay, Marinette," Alfred says.

Once Marinette has Alfred's measurements she heads into the backyard to find her dad.

"Dad!" Marinette yells.

"Yes Little Star," Damian replies.

"I want to take your measurements can I?"

"Sure, Little Star."

Once Marinette gets her dad's measurements she heads back to her room and starts working on new pieces for them. After a few hours, she goes downstairs to eat dinner early and to inform her Great-grandpa that she won't be attending dinner with everyone else. Once she finished dinner she heads back upstairs and continues sewing.

She hears knocking on her door and opens it to see her dad.

"Little Star you have to go sleep," Damian says.

"I am Dad, I just finished," Marinette says.

"Can I see," Damian asks.

"You'll see when everyone else gets to see which is tomorrow now goodnight dad," Marinette says and closes her door.

Marinette finishes the final details on her pecies and heads for a goodnight's rest.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone is sitting at the breakfast table when,

"Okay since everyone is here I am giving you my creations," Marinette says.

"This is for you Grandpa Bruce," Marinette says while handing him a package.

Bruce opens the package to see:

"That is gold!" Jason says.

"Do you like it, Grandpa?" Marinette asks.

"Yes I do," Bruce says.

"This is for Great-grandpa,”

"This is lovely Marinette, how did you know I liked peacocks?" Alfred asks.

"I just do," Marinette says.

"Wait did Alfred just say Marinette with no miss in front of it? Pixie you have to tell me your ways," Jason says.

"Uncle Dick this is for you,"

"I was looking for a hoodie like this, thank you Mari," Dick says.

"Now Uncle Jay this is for you,"

"Sick, I love this so much, thanks Pixie," Jason says.

"Uncle Timmy this is for you,"

"Coffee is life, this is my new favorite hoodie, thanks Mari," Tim says.

"Dad this is for you," Marinette says.

"It's wonderful Little Star, thank you," Damian says.

"Wait did Demon Spawn just thank someone," Jason says.

"Uncle Jay say one more insult about my dad and I will throw you across Gotham myself," Marinette says.

"Okay, calm down Pixie," Jason says.

"No, I want you to say sorry to dad," Marinette says.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Damian," Jason says.

"Never in my life would I have thought Jason would ever apologize to Damian," Tim says.

"Its probably because Jason is afraid of facing my daughter's wrath," Damian says.

"I scared of what other tricks your daughter can pull," Jason admits.

"What tricks?" Bruce asks.

"The one where she had mouse suit and teleported to my house and scared Roy just to get my measurements," Jason says.

"Please tell me you got that on video," Dick says.

"I don't have cameras in the kitchen so no," Jason says.

"What mouse suit?" Bruce questions.

"She came in a suit that looked like a mouse," Jason says.

"Little Star do you know what they're talking about?" Damian asks.

"Maybe," Marinette says.

"Little Star," Damian says.

"Fine I'll show you wait here for a sec," Marinette says then teleports to her room and returns to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Bruce questions.

"You'll see," Marinette says.

She put on the mouse necklace,

"Mullo, get squeaky!" Marinette yells and a pink light blind them.

Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian open their eyes to see Marinette transformed as a mouse:

"Where did you get these Marinette?" Bruce questions.

"My village had the box but didn't know the Kawmi's it held or their power and I found them one day while training and hid them with me and brought them here," Marinette explains.

"How do they work?" Tim asks.

"Why don't we aks them, Mulo divide," Marinette detransforms and then starts putting on all the miraculous.

"Is that safe?" Dick asks.

"She's the only one in years who can wield us without draining her energy," Wayzz says.

"Alfred! It so nice to see you again!" Duusu says.

"Duusu it's been long," Alfred greets.

"You know these creatures, Alfred?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, Master Bruce I used Duusu and we fought together in the world wars before I lost her," Alfred explains.

"Yeah, Marinette had to fight Hawklmoth and Mayura to free both me and Nooroo from the claws of evil and she succeeded," Duusu said.

"Wait a six-year-old child fought to free you from a villain!" Dick exclaims.

"It wasn't that bad Uncle Dick the villans were foolish in thinking that I would give my miraculous to them and I tricked them into giving me their miraculous. I found out they were doing this to heal their friend and wife from a curse so I healed her. In the end, I won and am the guardian of this box," Marinette explains.

"Still Little Star you were too young to fight villains, who was your teacher," Damian questions.

"Master Fu chose me then fell to Hawkmoth's spell then passed the guardianship to me before dying," Marinette says.

"If he were still alive I would have killed him," Damian says.

"Bruce are you okay with this?" Dick questions.

"I can't stop Damian's wrath when he's protecting his daughter," Bruce says.

"So if Joker threatens to kill Marinette?" Tim asks.

"His body won't be found," Bruce says.

"You'll do all this for your grand daughter but not for your sons, wow Bruce," Jason says.

"There's a difference," Bruce says.

"If he were still alive I would shoot him myself for picking a child," Jason says.

"Well all of you were kids when you guys wore the Robin suit," Marinette says.

"I thought that was a dream!" Tim exclaims.

"What dream? Tim, you're making no sense," Dick says.

"No, it's just yesterday I was in the Batcave and I remember Marinette or Tiny Bt as I was calling her come to the Bat Cave get my measurements then giving me a glass of warm milk then tucking me into bed," Tim says.

"That all happened Uncle Timmy," Marinette says.

"How did you figure it out you were here for less than a week," Jason says.

"I'm Damain's daughter what do you expect?" Marinette says.

"This is how Little Star is related to me, she is a great detective," Damian says proudly.

"No fu***** way this is genes! From Bruce to Damian to Marinette! I'm out before they all decide to gang up and take us out one by one!" Jason shouts.

"Language Master Jason," Alfred chides.

"Technically Grandpa won't join us so it will just be me and dad," Marinette says.

"Nope! This is not happening! I already FU***** died I'm not trying to die again. Pixie please consider my death and go easy on me. Pixie the angel of this house please spare me," Jason pleads.

"Damian stop turning Marinette into a mini you!" Dick yells.

"I need more coffee before I deal with this," Tim says.

"Where did I go wrong Alfred?" Bruce asks.


	4. Plagg the Fairy God

**Damian's Point of View:**

"Papa come I need you to meet my fairy!" Marinette says.

"Star what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Come I'll show you!" Marinette exclaims and starts dragging me to the kitchen.

"Star, why are we in the kitchen?" I ask.

"Kit, this cheese is heavenly I am now staying with you forever," I see a floating cat exclaim.

"Papa meet Plagg the fairy!" Marinette says.

"I'm not a fairy Kit, I'm a god," Plagg says.

"A God you say but why are you here and how did you get here?" I ask him.

"Papa I found this ring in the backyard while playing when I was at the village. I put it on my finger and a green light flashed and Plagg the fairy appeared!" Marinette explains.

"I am not a fairy I'm a god!" Plagg yells.

"You can be a god to everyone else you are my fairy!" Marinette says.

"Star, is Plagg another Kwami?"I ask.

"You got that correct!" Plagg says.

"Plagg and I defeated Hawkmoth together he was my Kwami!" Marinette says.

"Didn't you say you found the box with all the Kwami's together?" I question.

"I found all the other Kwami's in that box but Plagg is different. Master Fu gave me him before I took the box. Plagg gave me the power of destruction to defeat Hawkmoth," I explain.

"What if Plagg hurts you?" I ask.

"B-but p-papa Plagg is here to protect m-me he w-would never h-hurt me!" Marinette says with tears in her eyes.

"Okay," I say.

"Now you Plagg what is your business with my daughter? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the box?" I ask.

"Your daughter is my chosen. The power of destruction is her power and I am her mentor and god," Plagg explains.

"My daughter is too young to be trained. She is a child and I forbid you from doing this!" I yell.

"Your daughter has my powers running through her veins. I have to train her with her magic to make sure she can protect herself. Many people will try to use her that is why I need her to learn how to use her magic. Destruction is her soul calling and she will have to answer it," Plagg says.

"I get to be a fairy! Dad can I be a fairy! Please let Plagg the fairy teach me!" Marinette pleads.

"Star, this is really dangerous," I say.

"Dad I was a superhero when I was six. Plagg taught me everything I knew and he has to finish training me. If I don't learn how to use my powers Plagg says I will be in danger. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I need to learn how to use my powers. Plus you can watch Plagg teach me," Marinette says.

"Fine," I state.

"I love you, dad!" Marinette says hugging me.

"I love you my little Star," I say

"I'm not little!" Marinette says.

"Yes, you are," I answer.

"Dad, Plagg and I are going to play pranks on Uncle Timmy, Jay, and Richie," Marinette says.

"Okay go have fun. Plagg you better take good care of her," I state.

"I will always protect her don't doubt me there after all she is my Kit," Plagg says and files off.

I wonder what she's going to do, I think.

It was now time for dinner and everyone is here except for Star.

"Star, dinner is ready!" I yell.

"Coming dad!" She yells back.

She comes downstairs and pulls out a chair, "Plagg sit here."

"Whose Plagg?" Dick asks.

"Plagg is my best friend!" She exclaims.

"Do you mean imaginary friend Pixi?" Jason asks.

"Plagg is real!" She answers crossing her arms.

"But Plagg isn't there," Tim says.

"So you don't believe me?" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Mon etoile we do believe you right?" Alfred says in a tone telling my brothers if they mess up they will face his wrath.

"We do believe you Pixi!" Jason says.

"Mon etoile what would your friend like to eat?" Alfred asks.

"Cheese, if you have camembert that will do," Plagg says.

"Who said that?" Tim asks.

"My friend is Uncle Timmy pay attention," Marinette says.

"Here you are master Plagg," Alfred says placing the cheese in front of him.

"Marinette where did you meet your friend?" Bruce asks.

"I meet him back in the village when playing in the garden!" Marinette says.

"That's nice," Bruce says.

"Am I hallucinating or is the food floating?" Tim questions.

"Why is the cheese floating!" Dick exclaims.

"I told you my friend it eating stop staring it's rude," Marinette states.

"Are you pranking us Pixi?" Jason asks.

"Why would I be pranking you?" Marinette replies.

"Plagg do you want more?" Marinette asks.

"More!" Plagg exclaims.

"Did you all just hear that?" Dick says.

"Grayson stop being a scared·y-cat and eat," I state.

"Mariiii let's play!" Plagg says.

"Dick I don't think you're crazy. Did you all hear that voice?" time asks.

"What voice?" Jason asks.

The lights start flickering off and on and I see Plagg doing that.

"Who is doing that?" Dick exclaims.

"Stop whatever you are!" Tim shouts.

"Take Tim!" Jason yells.

The lights stop flickering and everything goes back to normal.

"Grayson, Drake, Todd what are you hollering about this is a dinner table!" I scold.

"Masters wy are you yelling haven't I taught you manners?" Alfred says.

"If you all are trying to get off patrol all you have to do is ask don't make a fake drama about it," Bruce says.

"We weren't," Dick says.

"You all are clearly delusional," I state.

"Marinette please tell us you saw what we did," Dick says.

"What are you talking about uncle Dick I was eating and then you, Uncle Timmy and Uncle Jay started yelling for no reason," Marinette says.

"I think you all should finish your food before it gets cold," Alfred states and leaves the room.

After we were done eating it was time for patrol. I put Marinette in bed and head downstairs to the cave. I see Grayson, Todd and Drake still shaken up over dinner.

"Are you still scared?" I question.

"Me, scared in your dreams demon spawn!" Todd says.

"Then what was that during dinner?" I ask.

"That was your imagination!" Todd yells.

"Sure it was, now suit up!" I state and get ready for patrol.

We headed on our normal patrol routes. There was nothing unusual just a few robberies and muggings. We were heading back home when I noticed Joker and his goons below me.

"Got sight of Joker going to follow," I say into the comms and start following him.

I see Joker heading in between alleyways trying to throw me off-trail. That's when I realize he knew I was there. I try to leave but darkness takes over me. Before he could I say "code red," meaning that Joker has me.


	5. Marinette's Wrath

**Marinette's Point of View:**

I was waiting in the Batcave for dad to come home when I hear them approaching. I swivel the chair and look to see all my uncles and grandpa Bruce. But dad wasn't here, I look at their faces and they look worried. Did something happen to dad?

"Uncle Dick where papa?" I ask.

"Uh, Mari I think it would be best if you go upstairs," Uncle Dick says.

"No, I want to know where papa is!" I demand.

"Mari he is alright. He is uhhh on his way here, why don't you go to bed. Your dad will be there by then," Uncle Dick says.

"You are a very bad liar, now tell me where my dad is now!" I yell and my eyes turn toxic green and into cat slits.

"Pixie I need you to calm down," I hear Uncle Jay say.

"Then you will tell me where dad is?" I ask.

"Yes," Uncle Timmy says and I calm down.

"So where is papa?" I question.

"Marinette, your father has been," Grandpa Bruce starts but is cut off by the bat-screen which shows a video from Joker. I go and click the video and

"Hello Gotham, it's been a while since I've played with my little Robin's so I have got a treat for myself today," Joker cackles.

He turns the screen to show dad with bruises and cuts. I feel my stomach sink, "Papa!" I whimper.

Joker starts bringing a crowbar to Robin, "the last Robin I did this too does I wonder if you will end the same faith," he states.

"You sick bastard when I get my hands on you I will kill you," Uncle Jay screams.

"Let's see if Batman can at least save this Robin," Joker cackles and raises the crowbar and hits dad's ribs.

I hear dad groan in pain but Joker doesn't like that and does it again. My dad yells this time, "yes just like that yell for us Robin," he states and brings the crowbar down again.

I start to fill up with rage and pain seeing my dad get tortured. I feel Plagg's aura and mine untie. I need to destroy him for hurting my family. I start glowing black and purple, my eyes turn into cat slits and I now have the power of death in my hands. I feel my dad's energy source and use my devil wings to fly there. Dad, I am coming please hold on, I think.

I hear my uncles and grandpa yell at me to stop but I ignore them and head to save dad. I fly towards him and end up at an abandoned carnival. I hear Joker's cackles and I know he is here. I head in and the rooms aura is darker than before. I see Dad with blood covering him and Joker still hasn't noticed me. I go behind him and grab him by the neck and slam him into a wall.

"YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU WILL NOW PAY!" I yell.

"Who are you!" He screams.

"I AM DEATH ITSELF AND YOU HAVE HURT ROBIN AND NOW YOU WILL PAY," I say and drag the tip of my claws across his throat letting it bleed a little.

"What do you mean?!?" He cowers.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN. YOU SICK BASTARD HAVE KILLED A ROBIN AND NOW ARE TRYING TO KILL THIS ROBIN. YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM GOING TO DO TO YOU," I say and laugh.

"What are you going to do with me?" He gulps.

"You're going to get a taste of your own medicine," I say.

"What does that mean?" He cries.

"It means that you will face death by the crowbar you hold and when you have died. You will wake up to live once again with those memories and then relive that death over and over," I say.

"What? You can't do that," he yells.

"Yes I can," I state.

"Why do you care about these Robin's anyway?" He asks.

"LISTEN HERE CAREFULLY THESE ROBINS AND THE BATFAM ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION EVEN DARE MAKING ONE SCRATCH ON THEM AND YOU WILL DIE!" I yell.

"As the god of death, I place the curse of deaths whisper, every person you have killed you will live their death. For all the pain and misery you have caused you will now pay this is deaths promise," I state.

Joker falls to his knees and screams.

"NEVER MESS WITH WHAT'S MINE!" I yell and handcuff him then go towards dad.

He is still bleeding so I use my powers and wrap him around my magic slowing healing all the cuts and bruises till he looks fine. Papa is still unconscious so I lift him up and use my wings to start flying. I use my magic to teleport Joker go Arkhan first and then fly off. I make it to the Batcave and head to Dad's room and lay him down. I let Plagg's power fade from me to reveal him,

"Thanks, Plagg," I say.

"You've done well my Kit, but are you sure your okay with what happened?" He asks.

"Joker got what he deserved he avoided death for so long that it caught up to him. On the other hand, Papa was hurt what if I couldn't make it in time dad would be here," I whimper.

"You know I am stronger than that my little star," I hear dad croak.

"Papa! You're okay!" I say and wrap my arms around him.

"Don't worry about me star I will always be here no matter what," he says.

"Promise," I say.

"Promise," he replies.

We fall asleep together with my arms wrapped around Papa.

**The next morning:**

I feel something moving beside me and I realize it's Papa,

"Dad!" I exclaim and hug him.

"Star? How did I get here?" he asks.

"I brought you back here," I say.

"You what!" he exclaims.

"I know you probably have questions but so do Uncles and Grandpa so I will explain it to you when we are all together," I tell him and go downstairs.

**Damian's Point of View:**

Star just told me she brought me here. Did she really face Joker? How could I let her get in danger? I think and head downstairs after her. I head into the living room and see her sitting there and Drake staring at her like a ghost.

"TT, stop staring at my daughter Drake," I state.

"She actually got you here, but how?" Drake mumbles.

"I am my father's daughter do you really think I can't fight?" Marinette asks.

"TT, where are the others?" I ask.

"I have just called them Master Damian, they will be here soon," Alfred says.

"Great Grandpa Alfie!" Marinette exclaims and launches into his hands.

"Mon etoile, is there anything you would like to eat?" Alfred asks.

"Croissants!" Marinette answers.

"Croissants it is, I will be back in a minute," Alfred says and puts Marinette down and disappear.

"Pixie you are totally badass!" Todd shouts.

"Uncle Jay! I did it!" Marinette exclaims and hugs him.

"Star, what did you do?" I ask.

I see father and Grayson enter the room from the corner of my eye,

"My kit took down Joker and put a curse on him!" Plagg exclaims.

"You did what!" I exclaim.

"I know your probably mad but I couldn't let that sick man do that to you just like he did to Uncle Jay. I got mad and my aura and Plagg's united making me the goddess of death. I followed your aura to where Joker kidnapped you and took Joker down and put a little curse on him for avoiding death for so long," Marinette exclaims.

"That is dangerous Marinette what if you got hurt?" I say.

"I know but I couldn't let you get hurt or even killed when I could have done something dad," Marinette says with tears in her eyes.

"Come here my little star," I say and open my arms.

I feel her launch herself at me and wrap her arms around me crying.

"It's okay, star I will always be here," I say.

"Marinette we have to talk about the curse you put on Joker," Father says.

"I know we have the whole no killing rule but I didn't kill him so I had to put a curse on him so he could pay for his crimes of all those souls that have been lost. It is my duty to as the goddess of death," Marinette says.

"I know you easily could have killed Joker and you didn't even though you could have used your title as an excuse. I am very proud of you, Marinette," Father says.

Marinette runs and hugs Father and I see him stiffen up before relaxing into the hug.

"Family group hug!" Grayson yells and pushes us into a hug.

I hear Marinette giggle in the middle of the group hug.

"So are you immortal?" Drake asks.

"I am demon just like you Uncle Timmy, we were always immortal my title doesn't change that. I think you really need some sleep your brain isn't working properly," Marinette says.

"Mon etoile, your croissants," Alfred says.

"Yay croissants!" Marinette exclaims and grabs a croissant.

"I want a croissant!" Grayson exclaims.

"No these are mine get your own Uncle Dick," Marinette says and protects her croissants.

"When am I going to get cheese!" Plagg yells.

"Why do you even like that stinky cheese? Couldn't you have gone for something better?" Todd asks Plagg.

"Why do you like Shakespeare? Why don't you have better taste?" Plagg fires back.

"Hey, my books are good!" Todd says.

"So is my camembert!" Plagg yells.

I look over my family and I feel complete. With my mother, I have always had to be the best and the head of the league but here I can be me. Even though there have been moments where I have not always been the best to them, my siblings, father, and grandfather taught me to be better. They made me into the person I am today. Without them, I don't know where I would have been. I love them all with my heart. Just like my family protected me I will protect them. My daughter Marinette is a gift to this world and I won't let anyone hurt her. Sacrifice or not she is always going to be my daughter. I am proud to have a family like this. Through good times and bad, we will live it together. Marinette is not a sacrifice she is my blessing.


End file.
